Aurora's Account
by AnonymousObserver
Summary: Dead series, i'm keeping it up but it won't be updated. I'll recycle the characters but plan to change to much to edit this.
1. AA1

Yea this title may seem familiar to some because it's basicly a revision of something i had written. I like it better this way and i hope you do too.

blah blah blah i don't own pokemon but Stacy, Aurora, and Roark all come from me head.. and my kidney

* * *

"Stacy why now of all days do you want to have a picnic?! We'll be leaving on our Pokemon journey tomorrow and we need to pack and say goodbyes and other stupid things that kids do the day before kids leave their homes. And yet instead you want to hang around here having a picnic?" I questioned as she shook her head in frustration.

"It's been awhile since it's been so nice out and besides this will be the last time we'll be able to eat so well, you've tasted the food they serve at the Pokemon center, it tastes like flavored cardboard." Stacy retorted as she placed out a checkered blanket on the ground and set a cooler of drinks on it so it couldn't be budged by the wind.

"It does not taste like flavored cardboard your just used to Jaclyn's cooking. Now this will be the last day that I spend in this town, and I'll be leaving with or without you." I told her defeated knowing she wouldn't budge.

"Why do you keep calling her that? Sure she's not your real mom but she's still our mom, I mean she feeds us, she took us in, she can cook, and she's a nice person. Sure she's been a bit down since dad died but she's still a great mother." said Stacy as she finished setting out the food and sat down to eat.

"Yeah yeah, she's still Jaclyn to me and that's not going to change, let's just finish this day so we can leave tomorrow. Don't forget to let out your Pokemon they need food too." I reprimanded as I tossed a pokeball that released a small yellow and red mouse type Pokemon named Plusle.

Just as I was sitting down I see this young man in black as he walked by lost in thought in my peripheral vision . Turning back to dig into the food that was prepared I notice Stacy's head follow the boy, turn back to her food, turn to the boy, her food, boy, food, boy, then she got up and ran after him. Stunned in because I've never known her to abandon food in response … to anything let alone a boy, I sat there for a bit longer before quickly shaking my head and running after her.

Catching up to Stacy I hear her rather then see Stacy due to a bend in the trail leading away from the clearing that we were in. "Stacy who are you yelling at?" I questioned, stopping behind her and finally looked towards her target for this shouting match. There was something that was just off about him… he just looked creepy in a sense. From head to toe anything that wasn't skin was covered in pure if not worn black, even his abnormally long hair was black. His eyes on the other hand were this odd shade of blue… grey? It was nothing fancy just black baggy pants, shoes, faded shirt and his hair tied in a ponytail. This was offset by his pack which was an almost forest green and was bulging with stuff.

"-stole my Pokemon!" I heard Stacy shout breaking me out of my thoughts.

""He/I what now?" Both I and the boy in black questioned in unison.

"You heard me he stole my Pokemon. I know it was him Aurora! He's the only person around aside from you and me!" her eyes not leaving her accused "Now give me back Minun!"

"I really have no idea what your talking about, I didn't even know you were here until you started yelling at me." with slight bemusement that was only shown in his face slightly and not in his voice at all.

"LIAR!! You just walked past the both of us not even a minute ago!" Shouted Stacy, not as loud as she does normally but still pretty loud.

"Stacy! He didn't take your Pokemon! Your pokeball is still on your belt!" Now I know she knew this but I wanted to see how she reacted since her behavior had been really odd since she first left the blanket.

"Why are you sticking up for him!... wait what!?" Stacy said turning to me for the first time since I arrived… now I knew she was up to something, hell she even winked at me.

I guess I'll play along for awhile if I don't then she wont let me sleep tonight, the conniving little brunette. "Minun's pokeball is on your belt you haven't let him out yet!"

"How could he still be in his pokeball if I had released him before we sat down!? He was there before and once he walked by Minun wasn't there."

"That was Plusle you dolt. You didn't release Minun yet that's what I'm telling you! You sat down and started eating and the first time you even look up you just run after this guy! If you don't believe me then just release him, if he's not there then we'll deal with this guy." Man if this guy falls for this then he really is an idiot.

"Do you honestly believe that I couldn't tell the difference between Plusle and Minun and that I wouldn't even know that I hadn't released Minum? Fine! Minum come on out. See! he wasn't in his... ball..." From the ball came a small yellow and blue rodent that was he opposite of the Plusle that was now standing behind me.

I do have to admit that she has gotten better at doing this, her usual 'fun' of doing random things to see peoples reactions is fun to see and even funnier when the person overreacts. "You were saying?" I faux mocked "Now come on before the food goes to waste. I'm sorry for the inconvenience whatever you name is, she's like that at times." I do have to admit that he didn't stat shouting or pleading with us to believe him that he didn't do anything, unlike the last guy who actually started bawling before Stacy could show Minun.

"Don't worry about it" he turned around to leave, his eyes already looking towards the path that he had been walking. "It happ-"

"I'm sorry!" said Stacy as her eyes began to water "Please let me make it up to you!"

"It's really no problem…" Mr. no sense of style began as he stared into her tear filled eyes. "Alright what do you propose to do to make it up to me"

"Yay! Alright me and Aurora will be sure to make it up to you" Stacy was taking this further then she normally would I've never actually seen her tear up on queue like that.

_What the hell is she doing?! _"Wait! Why do I have to hel-" I started to say only to be interrupted by he foot stomping on mine, oh she better have something really good planned for this much of an act…

"Don't you want to make it up to … um" yea now I knew she was up to more then just playing around, she never asks for a name.

"Roark" in that same monotone voice he used when she was yelling at him.

"Right, don't you want to make it up to Roark? Or do you want him to leave after we accused him of stealing Minun"

"_We_ didn't do anything, _you_ did it all"

"Ok ok after _I _accused him of stealing Minun. Please Aurora help me make it up to Roark, _please_"

"Oh, all right" I sighed, may as well see if he's gullible enough to trade for this Plusle of mine.

"Um, do you think you can let go of my arm? Blood is having a hard time getting to my fingers…."

"Oh!" Stacy said as she quickly let go as she stumbled backwards and nearly fell.

"Ok" Stacy began "Just take a seat and we'll begin with the making up. Just let me go grab something real quick" she said as she forced Roark to sit. I decided to sit as far from him as possible so I took a seat across from where Stacy had sat him.

"I'm sorry for all this trouble" I told him "She tends to miss the obvious and jumps to conclusions, not a good combination" not the best lie I've told but it's also partly true.

"Well I really wasn't doing anything else." He said as he smirking at me "I guess since I'm here I could let out my Pokemon, do you mind? They haven't been out for awhile"

"Uh I guess…." I wonder what this kid has, for all his trying to be cool with all the black he probably has nothing that's rare let alone strong, I'm guessing a Bidoof, Starly, and Pliplup if that.

"This is the longest they've been in their pokeballs since I only recently started traveling on the obligatory Pokemon journey." Ok then he must have some family Pokemon like Plusle here since once people get their starter most of the Pokemon's time is in their pokeball.

"Oh you too? Me and Stacy start tomorrow… though I don't think Stacy's 'ready' yet"

"Come on out Eevee - Mawile." Roark said as he tossed two poke balls into the air. From the poke balls there came a small grey fox like Pokemon that had a bushy tail and a mane of fur around his neck, also appearing was a slightly taller yellow Pokemon that stood about 2 feet tall with a cute looking face and a black horn that was in the shape of a pair of jaws that hung from the top of her head down her back that was as big as she was.

_HOLY HELL IT'S A SHINY!! _"Wow I've never seen those Pokemon before." _He doesn't have the usual smirk of someone showing off, maybe he doesn't know…_ "That's weird…."

"What's weird?"

"Well the picture of the Eevee on the Pokedex has it as brown in color not gray…" _If he really doesn't know then maybe making him think it's sick or something might make him trade._

"Really?" he questioned as he looked over to his Eevee who with any luck will soon belong to me.

"You don't think something could be wrong with him do you…" _Yes he doesn't know it's a shiny! Ok ok just calm down and continue to string him…_

"Nope" _…What!? He says that as if I'm asking him if he wants some poisonous berries, he's not going to be easy to crack._

"But what if-" I begin before I noticed the absurdity that is Stacy carrying a basketful of baked goods from

Jaclyn's shop. "I thought '_mom'_ told you to stop taking stuff from the bakery without telling her."

"I asked her and said that it was a peace offering to a new friend so she said it was alright."

"What?! Just five minutes ago you accused him of stealing Minun and now suddenly he's your friend?! Besides you barely even know the guy!" I shouted now I'm as confused as this doof here and have no idea what she's doing.

"Sure he's our friend" she said as she grinned. "I apologized and offered to make it up to him, now since this is to make up for what I did earlier, everything's is all settled and we're now friends. Isn't that right Roark" Stacy said as she smiled at Roark with a sly smile that I've never seen on her face before.

"Uh, yea sure" man if this was an anime there would be 2 big sweat drops behind his head.

"Whatever"

"OK! Now lets eat!" Well at least the food is good if the company isn't.

So after finishing up we were each doing our own thing and then all of a sudden Roark finally speaks. "So …..Stacy and Aurora was it?"

"Yes?" Both Stacy and I said in unison which happens a lot more then not.

"Stacy what was with the whole "You stole my Pokemon" thing?" He asked in his ever monotone voice.

"Oh! W-well um… Well Aurora and I had decided to have a picnic with our Pokemon and I guess I forgot to release Minun. I really am sorry for the accusation". She's a much better liar then this so I'm guessing Roark here makes her uneasy in a way.

"If you say so…" Yea he knows she's lying. "Thanks for the meal you two." he said getting up and reaching for his pack.

"So what your just going to eat and run?!" _The nerve of this guy!_

"No, I am going to eat and sleep." he said as he pulled a sleeping bag out of his pack. "I don't know about you but I've been traveling all day and my legs are sore."

"Oh.." _bah Stacy is supposed to be jumping to conclusions._ "Well I uh, good bye then. I guess we'll be seeing you around…"

"Roark you can stay with us tonight. Our place is more then big enough." chimed in the ever chipper Stacy "Then tomorrow you can leave to… where are you heading anyways?" _where would he sleep?_

"Dunno I've no real place to be. At least till I figure what else I want to do with this new journey of mine"

"What a coincidence, both me and Aurora were about to head out on our journey as well. Why don't you join us!" I'd smack her if she wouldn't just run to Jaclyn or even this guy to hide behind.

"What! Why would you want him to join us?"

"The question is, why don't you want him to join us!" _Man her voice can get high._

_Because I don't want to travel with this freak _"Because this is _our_ journey, as in you and I! I don't want to have to spend it with this _**freak!!**_" _…I just said freak didn't I…_ Both Stacy and I turned to Roark hoping he hadn't heard that and it looks like he hadn't of been paying attention. But just incase "I D-didn't mean it like-" I began until he actually did speak.

"You don't need to apologize for an opinion. Now it's getting late, let's call it a night." …_what?_

"Oh... ok; guess we'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Roark." Stacy said as she recalled her Minun and started quickly making her way to the house.

"Goodnight" he said as if nothing had happened.

Catching up to me back in town Stacy spins me around and starts to bite my head off. " Why did you have to call him a freak!"

"I didn't mean to it just slipped, he's just odd. Besides who are you to yell at me when you go completely crazy trying to get to him, you even offered him a place to sleep and now to join us in our journey!"

"It just seems right don't ask me why, there's just something about him that made me do it. I don't know any other way to explain it."

"Whatever…I'm going to pack for tomorrow just go and do the same ok."


	2. AA2

yes it's true... i killed kenny but i don't own pokemon.

yea i know this is short but really there isn't much that needs to be said through Aurora's eyes

_Tick tock tick tock damn that thing on the wall called a clock. _

_Tick the hours that I cannot sleep, curse the rest that I can't keep. _

_My mind races with the happenings of the past hour, of things that are and were and things that have gone sour. _

_The enigma that is Roark keeps spinning in my head, that bastard confounds me to no end._

_I yell and scream and call him name, he does nothing more then monotone speak and stay the same._

_Why do I rhyme when this hour I'm awake, inner monologue be damned._

_Curse my mind, I'm up to early to be thinking about that that idiot. I can't believe that Stacy actually wants us to travel with that guy, he's odd to say the least and creeps me out. I wonder what Jaclyn is going to make for breakfast… where was I? Oh right I'm going to kill Stacy when she wakes up._

Tick tick tick tick **BRRRRIIIIIII-** goes the clock as my hand slams the snooze button, I knew I forgot something. Grabbing a pillow I aim it at Stacy's head, I choose the smaller harder one so I can hopefully get her with the point. "Wake up ya bum."

"ZZzzzzsnortzzzz huh? It's to early I'm going back to bed zzz."

"…Ok then I'll just tell Professor Rowan that you said I could have your starter Pokemon…" I said already doing the wake up ritual that everyone does.

"Oh look at the time Aurora you need to hurry up and get dressed." I've never seen her wake up so fast. _She's multitasking that's a new one and there she is falling down while putting on her pants and shirt at the same time._

Got dressed, eat breakfast, made our way to the lab, got there just before the 3rd trainer had arrived and got our pick of a Chimchar for me and a Turtwig for Stacy not bad for a hour of a day. The next thing on the agenda is to head to Jeremy's house and get that Torchic I've been wanting and I'll give him the Chimchar he's been wanting. Heading back to the bakery we notice a slightly dispersing crowd, hopefully going into our store.

Stacy still ecstatic from finally being considered a Pokemon Trainer nearly hits this kid with the door as she shoves the door open. "I finally got a Turtwig and now we'll be able to travel around battling battles, meeting people, and having the greatest adventure of our lives." she sang. "pssst Aurora isn't that Roark in the corner with Mindy?" Stacy whispered as her eyes found the black clad boy.

"Mindy?! This is like the first time that I've ever seen that rich little snob away from Liz and … my mind totally blanked on his name… Roy?"

"Rou"

"Whatever, all I know is that Rou talks to much, Liz is cool and Mindy couldn't battle her way out of a paper bag. I wonder what she's doing over there with Roark?"

"Doesn't matter now since he's coming this way, wonder if he decided to join us…"

"You were serious when you asked him?! God I hope he's just here to yell at me. Oh hey Roark." I quickly said before he could come in earshot of our whispering. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be off on your way to Jubilife by now.

"I needed to see Professor Rowan before I left and thought I might as well join you if you'll still have me."

"We'd love to have you join us Roark! We can go ahead and leave whenever." Stacy said with a big grin on her face, almost as if she actually enjoyed his company.

"Actually your mom wanted to talk to all of us together before we go."

With that said all three of us made our way to where Jaclyn was finishing up with the customers and she began all this talk about how she worried about us and the failed sly comments saying that she didn't approve. Roark however turned out to be a better handler of our mother then even she expected he listed off the things he could cook with only a few berries, how he's well read on first aid, and other tidbits that would make any mother's worried falter till only the single of him being a young man and us being young girls out all by ourselves in the wide world. So we promised to keep in touch and if anything happened that we'd leave immediately, seemingly satisfied she finally agreed and we left heading towards Jubilife City but due to Stacy's insatiable desire to catch everything she saw we didn't get that far before sunset.

Lying in my tent next to the snoring sister of mine I can't help but think about what Roark said while we were on route 202. He's lived alone with Pokemon for awhile, he was a teacher to some kids, he doesn't know or care about shiny Pokemon, or gathering a whole lot of Pokemon. And when he actually talks a lot if you get on a subject that requires more then a few words.


End file.
